superheroes_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Allen
BartholomewThe Man Who Saved Central City' "Barry" Allen '''a.k.a '''The Flash' is the main male protagonist of The Flash. Barry is a forensic scientist that works in the Central City Police Department. He is portrayed by the starring cast member Grant Gustin. History Early Life Barry was born to Nora and Henry Allen and lived a normal life until he was eleven. 2000 One night Barry was about to fall asleep when something attacked his mother, he saw some red and yellow lights and then he just found himself in the middle of the street. He's father went to prison for his mother's death and Barry started to live with Joe West and his daughter Iris. Arrow Season Two In The Scientist, In Three Ghosts, Season Three In The Calm, In The Brave and the Bold, In My name Is Oliver Queen, Season Four In Green Arrow, The Flash Season One In Pilot, Season Two Supergirl Season One In Worlds Finest, Barry was trying to increase his speed in order to fight Zoom, an evil speedster from Earth-2, when he came out of a portal and saw a girl falling from the building and he saved her and he took her to a place far away from National City, he was impressed when she was burning and it didn't affected her. They both introduced to each other and she introduced him to her friends and Cat Grant that wanted to choose a name for the speedster and he proposed The Flash and she refused. Later both became allies and defeated Leslie Willies a.k.a Livewire and Siobhan Smyth a.k.a Silver Banshee. Powers and Abilities Powes * Speed Force Connection/Meta-human Physiology: Barry has a connection with the Speed Force, an energy field. He has this connection since he was hit by the dark matter when the particle accelerator exploded. It changed his DNA and ever since he has special abilities. ** Superhuman Speed: Barry can run faster than any other human. He is also immune to the consequences of running that fast such as the amount of kinetic energy and oxygen reduction. He already ran over Mach 13 and became faster than Zoom. ** Superhuman Agility: Appearances Arrow Season Two *''The Scientist'' *''Three Ghosts'' *''Blast Radius'' (mentioned) *''Deathstroke'' (mentioned) *''The Man Under the Hood'' (mentioned) Season Three *''The Calm'' *''The Brave and the Bold'' *''My Name Is Oliver Queen'' Season Four *''Green Arrow'' (flash-forward) *''Brotherhood'' (mentioned) *''Legends of Yesterday'' *''Blood Debts'' (flash-forward) *''A.W.O.L.'' (mentioned) *''Unchained'' (mentioned) *''Taken'' (mentioned) *''Beacon of Hope'' (mentioned) ---- The Flash Season One *''Pilot (The Flash)'' *''Fastest Man Alive'' *''Things You Can't Outrun'' *''Going Rogue'' *''Plastique'' *''The Flash Is Born'' *''Power Outage'' *''Flash vs. Arrow'' *''The Man in the Yellow Suit'' *''Revenge of the Rogues'' *''The Sound and the Fury'' *''Crazy for You'' *''The Nuclear Man'' *''Fallout'' *''Out of Time'' *''Rogue Time'' *''Tricksters'' *''All Star Team Up'' *''Who is Harrison Wells?'' *''The Trap'' *''Grodd Lives'' *''Rogue Air'' *''Fast Enough'' Season Two *''The Man Who Saved Central City'' *''Flash of Two Worlds'' *''Family of Rogues'' *''The Fury of Firestorm'' *''The Darkness and the Light'' *''Enter Zoom'' *''Gorilla Warfare'' *''Legends of Today'' *''Running to Stand Still'' *''Potential Energy'' *''The Reverse-Flash Returns'' *''Fast Lane'' *''Welcome to Earth-2'' *''Escape from Earth-2'' *''King Shark'' *''Trajectory'' *''Flash Back'' *''Versus Zoom'' Season Three *TBA ---- Supergirl Season One *''Worlds Finest'' }} References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Flash Characters Category:The Arrow Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Arrow Season Two Characters Category:Arrow Season Three Characters Category:Arrow Season Four Characters Category:The Flash Season One Characters Category:The Flash Season Two Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Meta-Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Supergirl Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Doppelgängers